The story of Aponi
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Aponi, Princess of the Changelings. The first chapter is her bio. Summary: When Aponi finally is able to go to Ponyville, she meets the Mane Six. She is accepted into their group, and they soon learn who she is. But can a changeling live a long time without their natural food source? Or will she have to find a new food source?
1. Chapter 1: intro

**I have most of the chapters done. well, the next 2-3. **

* * *

My name: Aponi.

I am-or used to be- the Princess of the Changelings. I can feed on love, and I can use my magic to disguise myself, but I honestly hate my fellow changelings. I ran away from them 2 years ago, and since then, Mother attacked Equestria, where I was hiding. I hide in the EverFree forest on the edge of Ponyville. A friend of mine, A Zebra named Zecora, helps me hide my existence from Ponyville. She doesn't seem to care that I am a changeling.

But, enough about that.

All I ever wanted was to have friends. I don't care about the power that love can give me! So, one day, I asked Zecora to help me with a pony disguise. We ended up creating one that had a pure white coat, a light blue mane and tail, and with my emerald eyes. I smiled as I turned into the pony. But my horn and wings stayed, so Zecora gave me a hat to put over my horn, and I was on my way to Ponyville!

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

***gives Jaden and Galaxina slices of cake* **

* * *

I stopped flying when I reached the entrance. I checked my flank. It had a blue star with a light gray heart inside, which meant friendship. I smiled, and I entered Ponyville, my head down. Soon, a saw pink as I bumped into somepony.

"Are you new here?" I heard a bubbly voice ask. Once I got back up on all four legs, I shyly replied.

"Yes..." And the pony smiled at me.

"I love meeting new ponies! What's your name?" the pony asked.

" Aponi. You?" I asked.

"Nice ta meetcha, Aponi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie told me cheerfully. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Pinkie Pie." I said.

"Want a tour of Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked me. I nodded eagerly. Pinkie Pie smiled brightly and lead me around town, telling me where her friends, Twilight Sparkle, the new Princess of Equestria, Rarity, a up and coming fashion designer, AppleJack of the Apple Family, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash lives. I smiled, and as soon as night came, I knew I had six new friends.

I just hope I can trust them, since Mother attacked their capital and all...

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: I trust them with my secret

***gives Galaxina a Ice cream cone***

* * *

Morning found me with Zecora in my true form in EverFree Forest. It seems that my new friends are some of Zecora's friends, so she was happy that I made friends with them. So, after casting the spell and covering my horn, I flew to Twilight's library in Ponyville, where Pinkie said that they'd have a party for me. I've never actually been to a party, and everyone says that Pinkie's are the best. I smiled as soon as I heard "Surprise!" And soon, Pinkie jumped over to me as everyone else in Ponyville had a good time. I smiled. These ponies are friendlier than I thought!

The party lasted until evening, but Twilight, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and I stayed at the Library until at least midnight, and soon, Twilight asked us all if we wanted to have something called a sleepover.

"What's a sleepover?" I asked. EveryPony looked at me in shock, as Rarity and AppleJack murmured "Not again."

"A sleepover is when you sleep at a friends house, and you all have fun." Rainbow explained to me. I smiled, but it quickly faded when Pinkie said one thing.

"And we can share secrets!" I was a bit hesitant about the "sharing secrets" but I agreed. Twilight 'poofed' up some sleeping bags. We all sat on our own, which was the color of our respective Cutie Marks, and started to talk.

"So, Aponi, why do you wear that hat?" Rarity asked me. My eyes widened, but after making everypony promise not to tell anyone, I lifted up my hat, showing my horn. Everyone seemed shocked.

"You're... You're an Alicorn?!" Twilight whispered/yelled. I nodded shyly.

"Your horn looks a lot like Queen Chrysalis" Rarity pointed out. My eyes widened. _Even if she was there... how does she know Mother's name? _I thought. I looked down, but Twilight placed a hoof on my shoulder.

"You can tell us. We won't treat you any different." Twilight told me. I nodded.

"Stand back." I said as I stood up. Twilight trotted over to her Sleeping bag and everyone watched as a bright light enveloped me, turning my white coat to black, holes appeared legs, my eyes turned into ones similar to my mother's, but in a different shape, and my hair turned dark teal or dark green-not sure. My wings turned from feathery to insect-like. I also wore a necklace similar to my pony form cutie mark around my neck.

"You're a changeling?!"

* * *

**What were you talking about if they find out about Aponi being a changeling, Galaxina? It doesn't take much for Aponi to build trust in the Mane Six. **

**Name: Aponi**

**Race: Changeling**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: similar to Queen Chysilis**

**History: Unknown**

**Likes: making friends, rebelling against true Changelings**

**Dislikes: Her mother**

**Good/bad: good**

**Other: Her mother is Queen Crysalis. She wants to be friends with ponies and she hates the other changelings.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: True Friends

***gives Galaxina a cookie*(SPOILER) Twilight's gonna write to Celestia soon...**

* * *

"**You're a changeling?!"**

My ears flattened on my skull as Twilight yelled. But AppleJack noticed it and trotted over to me.

"You're different from the others of your kind, aren't you? We didn't see you when that Queen attacked Canterlot." she said.

"I ran away from the BadLands two years ago. I didn't like what my mother was doing, so I left." I told her.

"Where were you hiding?" Rainbow asked.

"EverFree forest. Zecora helped hide my existence." I answered. Everypony looked at each other. Would they accept me? Suddenly, Twilight trotted over to me.

"Changeling or not, you're a good mare. We'll keep your secret." she told me, "and by the way, were you the Princess of the Changelings?" I nodded. Everypony smiled at me.

"Aponi, you're still our friend." Fluttershy told me. I smiled

Friends... at last.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A letter to the Princess

***gives PinkieLover and Galaxina a cookie and a slice of cake* **

* * *

The next day, Twilight's POV

Once everypony left, even Aponi, I told Spike to take a note.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_A few days ago, my friends and I met a new pony. Her name is Aponi. _

_But, last night we learned something. Aponi is a changeling, the princess, the daughter of that queen we faced when Cadence and Shining Armor got married. Aponi isn't like the other changelings though. She left them two years ago, not liking what the other changelings were doing. Apparently, she made friends with Zecora, a zebra living in the EverFree forest, and took up residence there too. A few days ago, she entered Ponyville in a pony form, that she seemed to have made herself, as to one, as far as I know of, has a cutie mark with a blue star with a light gray heart. I am going keep an eye on her though, just in case. But I think all she wanted was friends. _

_Your faithful student and newly crowned princess,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Once the letter was sent to the Princess, Spike and I went outside to meet up with everypony.

* * *

**See? Twilight wrote a letter to Princess Celestia. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***the camera moves in on a pure black unicorn* Uh... hey guys... Justice and I were turned into ponies! Justice is a pegasus. **

**Justice: This is... odd. *gives everyone a cookie***

* * *

Aponi POV

I smiled as Twilight and Spike met up with us. I was in my pony form, so no pony would freak out.

"Hey Twilight." I greeted.

"Hey Aponi." Twilight greeted, a bit hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow, but left the matter alone, I did just tell them I was a changeling after all. We all headed to Sugar Cube Corner for an hour, and then AppleJack asked me to help her out on the farm. I agreed to and left with AppleJack.

* * *

Oh my Celestia, the Apple Farm is _huge. _

"Mind helpin' me with picking the apples, Aponi?" Applejack asked.

"Nah. C'mon. Just bucking, right?" I asked AppleJack, who nodded and we went to Apple Trees next to each other so we could talk. Each tree that had ripe apples already had baskets under them, where the apples would land. I started to buck the trees to get the apples, and so did AppleJack.

After a bit, my vision started to blur, but I just blinked and it went back to normal. At nightfall, AppleJack and I went back to our homes, me back to Zecora's once no pony looked, and AppleJack back to her house.

* * *

The next day found me helping Rainbow clear the skies, and then with Fluttershy, helping out with the animals. During the evening I helped out Rarity.

* * *

The day after that, I was with Twilight , helping her reorganize the Library, then with Pinkie Pie, helping her at Sugar Cube Corner. I even met the Cutie Mark Crusaders, AppleBloom -AppleJack's sister-, Sweetie Belle-Rarity's sister-, and Scootaloo.

* * *

Now, the day after that was incredibly important. Princess Celestia had come to Ponyville to 'visit' Twilight and her friends, so we all entered the Library. Then, the princess turned to me.

"Aponi, I presume?"

* * *

***a dun dun DUN is heard from the dungeons* From those who have read 'Why' you know that's Irving. **

**Justice: He's locked up for stealing Darkness's Ferb Pictures. **

**Irving: *muffled* Help me!**

**Hiei: *muffled* If anyone other than Darkness or her OC's come down here, I have permission to kill them! **

**Justice: *WTF face* uh... welcome Princess Luna and Aponi, I guess. **

**Princess Luna: Hello readers! **

**Aponi: hello. **

**review! **


	7. Chapter 7: meeting the princess

***gives Jaden and Galaxina a cookie***

* * *

I nodded at the princess, too stunned to actually talk.

"Let's talk in the Library. Twilight?" Princess Celestia turned to Twilight, who nodded.

"Let's go." Twilight said. Why do I have a feeling Twilight is the reason Princess Celestia is here?

Once we were at the Library, Celestia asked me a few questions, starting with if I could change to my true form, which I did. Then she asked me my loyalty, to which I answered "I am loyal to those who deserve it." then she just nodded and asked me my purpose, which I answered "To make friends." and many more questions I don't feel like mentioning. Princess Celestia then asked to have a talk with Twilight, so the rest of us, me donning my pony disguise, headed for Sugar Cube Corner.

Soon, Twilight went to come get us, namely, apparently, me.

"Princess Celestia wants to talk to you all, especially Aponi." she said. We all nodded and followed Twilight back to the Library.

"Aponi, come with me." Princess Celestia ordered gently. I nodded and followed Princess Celestia.

"Now, I will allow you to live in Ponyville if you promise me to always be loyal to Equestria." Princess Celestia told me. I nodded.

"I promise, Princess." I said. Princess Celestia smiled at me and lead me back to the others.

"I'll be heading back to Canterlot now. If you have any problems, remember to send me a letter." Celestia said, and once she was gone, Pinkie shouted.

" Now let's Party!" and dashed to Sugar Cube corner, the rest of us following, until...

my vision blurred, and then went black.

* * *

**Well, I know what my cutie mark is... a witch's hat with a pen on the brim. Justice's is the nobody symbol, for some reason. **

**Justice: And, well, Amarante turned into a pony to. She's a unicorn with a dark purple coat. **

**Irving: HELP ME PLEASE! **

**remember my warnings, everyone. *glares* and remember to review! *smiles* **

**Justice, Amarante, Aponi, Luna, and I: Well, Carpe Diem!**


	8. Chapter 8: AponiThe healing of harmony

***points to a table with bottle on it and gives PinkieLover and Galaxina a cookie* those bottle with enable one to become their pony self whenever they want. **

* * *

Twilight's POV

I gasped as Aponi collapsed.

"Aponi!" I yelled. We all ran over to her.

"Twilight, how long has it been since Aponi stopped absorbing love?" Princess Celestia asked me.

"About two years ago, why?" I asked.

"Because, Aponi is dying."

"What, Aponi is dying?!" AppleJack exclaimed.

"Unfortunely, yes. A changeling cannot live for longer than 2 years without absorbing an emotion." Princess Celestia told us.

"Wait, changelings can absorb different emotions?" Pinkie asked, her mane and tail flat.

"Yes, though Changelings are taught that they can only absorb love. Other emotions will not make a changeling stronger, but will allow them to live." Princess Celestia said. I got an idea.

"Would friendship help her?" I asked.

"I do not know, Twilight. It might." Princess Celestia answered. I told everypony to get their element of harmony as I got my crown.

"Let's try it out." I told them, "think of our friendship with Aponi, guys." I told them. A multicolored beam hit the star on my crown and a light purple beam hit the heart on Aponi's necklace.

_Please work... please. _

* * *

**I only own my theory and Aponi! and yes, Pinkie is upset. How would YOU feel? **

**Justice: Amarante is pelting Irving with rocks now. **

**HA! YES! Ferb, I get 20 bucks! **

**Ferb(his pony form is a purple unicorn with a wretch as a cutie mark. his mane is green, and his eyes are the same) *hands me 20 bucks*... **

**Justice: Ferb and Darkness made a bet on when Amarante would start pelting Irving with rocks... Darkness won. **

**By Kami I did! Amarante is me. She's one of my counterparts. Of course I'd win :)**

**Ferb:... review. If you think Darkness cheated type "Sesshomaru" **


	9. Chapter 9: Let's get the battle started!

**Everyone thinks I cheated! D: *gives everypony that reviewed cookies***

* * *

Twilight's POV

Suddenly, a small fact about another element, one that only the Changelings have, but none could use it. The Element of Friendship. My eyes widened, and then I smiled. Aponi must be that element. Her necklace glowed, and slowly, it turned similar to everypony else's Elements. Aponi stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.

Aponi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see everypony around me. Princess Celestia was behind them, and Pinkie's mane and tail was flat. But, as soon as she saw my emerald eyes, her mane and tail puffed up again in joy.

"Aponi!" she yelled. Twilight smiled at me.

"Friendship does work." she said as she smiled. Fluttershy smiled at me, and Rarity was crying dramatically into a tissue. But, I looked at Twilight.

"What do you mean? Changelings can only feed on love." I said.

"No, they can get more power from love. Other emotions keep them alive." Princess Celestia told me.

"We saved ya from dying with the magic of friendship." AppleJack told me. I smiled.

"Thank you everyone." I said. But then, we heard a buzzing, similar to the sound insect wings make.

"Oh no." I mumbled as I looked outside to see a changeling flying over the library.

"Changelings!" Twilight yelled.

"_Princess Aponi...The Queen wishes to see you." _the changeling said, a small roughness it his voice. I recognized him. He is the lieutenant of the changelings.

"No. I have sweared Loyalty to Equestria. I'm not about to break it." I replied.

"_Your mother has demanded me to get you back to the BadLands. I have permission the drag you home if necessary." _he said.

"No." I said, my horn glowing a bright teal as I shot a beam at him. It zapped him, and he went away.

"Yay! He's gone!" Pinkie cheered.

"No, not for long, Pinkie. He's gone to get either Mother, or more changelings." I said, more serious than I have ever been before.

"Well, we must be ready, then I will head back to Canterlot to alert my sister." Princess Celestia said, already outside and getting ready to fly. Soon, Princess Celestia was off, and Twilight began planning.

"Aponi, you stay with me. You know the most about them. Rainbow, Pinkie, alert Ponyville. Get as many fighters as you can. AppleJack, you'll be heading the attack force. At least the Earth Ponies and unicorns. Fluttershy, you get the animals to safety. Rarity, you'll be helping leading the Unicorns." Twilight said. We all nodded and Pinkie and Rainbow ran to alert everypony. AppleJack and Rarity headed to Sweet Apple Acres. Fluttershy headed to her cottage. Twilight and I stayed in the Library.

We were reading to fight.

* * *

**Anyone can request something to happen down here! Just tell me in your review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The end

**Last chapter!**

* * *

No POV

Rainbow had taken to the skies to alert the Pegasi of Cloudsdale, and had gotten over 30 of said Pegasi to help them in the battle.

Pinkie Pie had jumped around town alerting Everypony, and had gotten nearly everyone of the town to help them out, around 15 Unicorns and the rest Earth Ponies.

Fluttershy had all the animals around the town inside her cottage, and were taking care of them.

Soon, the attack force of Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies had gathered in Sweet Apple Acres, and were waiting for the first wave of Changelings, which the Pegasi took down with a few bucks to the head or wings.

_Song: We're Gonna Fight_

_We're gonna fight!_

_We're gonna fight!_

_Tempo: Babs Seed_

_Earth Ponies(Lead Singers: AppleJack and Pinkie Pie)_

_It's time to fight!_

_Yeah, it's time to fight!_

_Earth Ponies, Advance!_

_It's time to do our part!_

_We're gonna fight til we can't!_

_Tempo: What my Cutie Mark is telling me: Rarity's part_

_Unicorns(Lead Singer: Rarity)_

_We're gonna fight!_

_We're gonna fight!_

_oooh, we're gonna fight_

_Unicorn style_

_We don't have the strength or muscle of Earth or Pegasus,_

_but with our magic_

_we'll defeat you and banish you_

_Tempo: At the Gala, Rainbow Dash's rap/part_

_Pegasi(Lead Singer: Rainbow Dash)_

_Yeah!_

_We're the Pegasi_

_Fighting high in the sky_

_With our bucks and talents_

_We'll win for sure!_

_Tempo: Celestia's Ballad_

_Aponi and Twilight_

_Though we may not be fighting with the others,_

_Our job is still important_

_Planning, strategy,_

_Will help us win!_

_Everyone:_

_We will Fight!_

_We will Win!_

_For Equestria!_

_We will fight until we can't!_

Throughout the song, the ponies were fighting hard, but one Changeling got past them. Queen Chrysalis herself. And Aponi sensed it.

"Twilight, it's time for me to face my mother." she said.

"Good Luck, Aponi." Twilight responded, but Aponi was already out the door.

"Hello, Sweet Butterfly." Chrysalis said.

"Hello, Mother." Aponi growled, "I'm staying here."

"No, you aren't. You'll die if you stay here."

"I'm sorry, but that has been taken care of."

"Rebellious brat!" Chrysalis bucked Aponi in the face, and Aponi countered with a zap of magic. Chrysalis countered with her own blast of magic, and this went on, until there were no more Changelings in Ponyville, minus Chrysalis, and the entire Main Six were behind Aponi, wearing their elements, and the Element of Friendship around Aponi's neck started to glow. A huge white blast hit Chrysalis, turning her to stone, just like Discord.

"We did it, Aponi." Twilight smiled as Princess Celestia and Luna arrived.

"Yes, you did. And Aponi, I think it's time to crown a new Princess of Equestria." Princess Celestia annouced.

And here they are, a week later, at Aponi's coronation. Everypony now knew that their new Princess was a changeling, but a good one. Once it was over, Aponi smiled.

Who knew?  
Knew of her story, her past, her present.

Now you do.

Princess Aponi of Friendship.

"Well, Princess Aponi, I wonder what will come?" asked Twilight.

"We won't know til we dive headfirst."

_**The End**_

* * *

**This story is getting animated, and I will post the link to it on my profile when it is! Until then, read my other stories!**


End file.
